


When the clock strikes midnight

by going_dangerous



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/going_dangerous/pseuds/going_dangerous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://fc08.deviantart.net/fs70/f/2013/114/5/c/nakame_by_turtlepear-d62v521.jpg">Banner</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the clock strikes midnight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abyssinian13.livejournal.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=abyssinian13.livejournal.com).



Years and years of teasing Maru on stage or on a set when they filmed a show, or a PV should have thought Kame that you don't want to mess up a long friendship just for a few seconds of pure fanservice.

Sure, he felt comfortable around Maru, the blush that spread on his face whenever Kame could get too close was too cute, too appealing. But that was all, just a harmless play from his part, teasing and sometimes just a way to see if Maru get caught in his charms or if he'll make a move on him. Until one day when the game ended. And reality started happening.

If Kame didn't knew any better, he would say Maru must have been drunk or high when out of the blue he started getting closer to him. One time he came in their dressing room, greeting, then heading directly for Kame, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and leaning closer to him. It wasn't such a big deal for Kame to be so close to Koki, but with Maru it was just too much. Because the guy was the shyest person he ever knew.

Some other time, he got even bolder. As if it was a replay of the times Kame teased Maru with the almost-kisses, the older did it in his own way, pressing his lips briefly onto Kame's, immediately retreating and acting like nothing happened. All of this under the surprised looks of their other three band mates. That time, if Kame wasn't too busy to think about how soft those big, plumped lips were, he might have said something.

Then, things got even weirder during their concerts. Maru started getting closer to him than the usual, playing with words and making dirty remarks and he even became physical, which was too much coming from Maru's part. And the strange thing was that Kame didn't mind it one bit. He was just surprised.

No doubt, the biggest surprise of all was seeing Maru at his door, at way past midnight. He didn't seem drunk or anything, he was the same old Maru with a determined look on his face. Kame swallowed his initial shock and welcomed the guy, inviting him in.

"Water or tea?" Kame asked as the man was making himself comfortable on his couch.

Maru raised his head to meet Kame's look, smiling at him. "Water, please."

Kame fetched a bottle from his fridge, asking over his shoulder. "So, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just came to see you." the man replied as Kame handed him the bottle. "I'm sorry I dropped by unannounced." 

Kame waved a hand in front of his face. "No, it's ok, it's not about that." Kame gulped a mouthful of water before continuing in a soft, playful tone. "I'm just surprised you drove here in the middle of the night. I mean, it took you... like an hour?"

Maru nodded. "And a half... I took the longest route."

Kame laughed reassuringly. "So you came and saw me. Is there something you want to talk to me about?" he asked gently, sitting next to Maru at a safe distance.

"Um... not really." the man replied casually. "I can go if..."

"No, it's ok. Just talk to me, Yuichi." Kame cut him off before he would really start babbling. "You've been acting strange for a while now and everytime I ask you what's gotten into you, you just pretend you don't know what I'm talking about."

The man eyed him through his black framed glasses, almost like trying to hide behind them. "I..."

Kame sighed. "This isn't like you, so tell me."

"Really, Kame, is nothing." the guy tried one last time.

Kame just shook his head, keeping a smile on his face. "Ok, if it's nothing, then let me try one thing." he let out and after receiving a nod as a reply, he reached for the guy's glasses, slowly removing them.

His heart was jumping out of his chest at the thought of tasting those lips again, but he had to make sure where Maru's surge or boldness came from. He had to make sure that swift kiss affected the guy just the way it affected him. 

Slowly, he inched closer to the guy, big, surprised almond eyes watching him intently, but the Maru did nothing to stop him. Pressing his lips on Maru's plumped ones, he tilted his head so he could have better access. When he felt the other one responding to the kiss, slowly moving his lips against his, Kame pulled back.

Taking a deep breath, he eyed the man. "If that was nothing, then... I don't know what to believe anymore." he let out almost disbelieving.

"Kazuya, I..." the older man started, but stopped mid sentence, avoiding Kame's look.

"Look, we can't postpone this talk forever." 

"I know." Maru replied, taking a deep breath, confused and almost frightened. "I like you, Kazuya." he let it out barely louder than a whisper.

"I like you too, you know that." Kame replied with a smile on his face.

"No, I mean I really really like you." Maru continued his explanation, only then raising his eyes to meet Kame's. "You've been teasing me all those years and I thought I could play along, do the same... only it backfired... And now... I don't want this to ruin our friendship and..."

Kame cut him off with another kiss, this time more urgent and intense than the first one. "I don't care anymore." he managed to mouth between open mouth, sloppy kisses.

And the truth was that he didn't. Not when Maru's long fingers slipped into his hair, when they caressed his clothed body or when the guy's warmth filled the void that was there for so many years. "I really like you too, Yuichi." he admitted while he leaned into the man's touch.


End file.
